Nergal (DISCONTINUED ON HERE)
by BuzzCity360
Summary: DUE TO NEGATIVITY BY IDIOTIC TROLLS, I WILL NOT UPLOAD CHAPTERS TO MY STORIES ON THIS WEBSITE ANYMORE. I'M SORRY. You can catch me and my stories on Wattpad
1. 1

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes Princess" a young man's voice answer to the young lady across the round table. "I've seen this monster slaughter innocent people. His hands going through their bodies. Menacing green eyes that would give you nightmares."

"There has been some troubling news that citizens have been killed by a creature that fits your description, Shulk. A dark skin creature with tendrils with long wings.

"I know one monster that relates to this" a woman's voice said out of a voice box. A green light shine from a visor.

"This one isn't like him, Samus. This one is half human, half monster" Shulk told everyone.

"Dear goodness. How can we defeat such creature?" a slightly high feminine voice question.

"We can defeat this person. We specialize in monster hunting" an masculine voice announce to everyone.

"Simon. Richter. We can trust you two to stop this monster?" The young lady asked.

"Yes you can. We will bring justice to the person. We have a clue about a strange being in New Donk City."

A gasp came out of the high pitch lady. "Oh no. That's near Mushroom Kingdom. First, the stars disappearing and now this."

"No worries, Princess Peach. Simon and I conquer monsters like this. We just need to find who causing harm."

New Donk City

Metro Kingdom

The familiar ringing seep in my ears causing you to stir up from your slumber. Sitting up, a long yawn release from your mouth.

Another day protecting the city you love.

Getting out of your bed, you listen to the music of the city. The honking of the cars, citizens shouting either at each other or bands playing.

To others, it's annoying. To you, it was glorious.

Looking at your reflection in the slightly dirty mirror, you brush your messy (h/c) hair. Finishing clean up and getting dressed, you got out a container of shrimp lo mien from your slightly empty fridge and ate what little was left.

After eating breakfast, you got out of my apartment and start riding your bike to work. You love to enjoy the scenery of being in the city on a bike than being stuck in a car and traffic

New Donk City or the Metro Kingdom is your home, your kingdom. You're just a guy who does his best to protect it from people who dare decide to cause the city you love to cry.

Arriving at the NDCPD Building, you park my bike on the nearby light pole and enter the building.

(Y/N): Time to get this day started.

After changing into the NDCPD uniform in the locker room, you see your partner at the desk you two change, taking selfies instead of working.

Taking another one, you decide to do a photobomb, putting on a deadpan look. Twisting around her head, she looked at your disappointed face.

(Y/N): Messing around as usual, Baskins.

Baskins: At least I wasn't creeping around, (Y/N).

Sophie Baskins is young woman who does her best to be a great Officer. Into her second year on the force, she has grown from her rookie year. The timidness and awkwardness was gone. If only her laziness was also gone.

(Y/N): Why aren't you at the meeting?"

Baskins: Chief had to go to the Mayor's Office. Didn't you hear what happen while we were asleep?

Handing you today's newspaper, you read the front page. "_More people slain by strange monster_."

I've heard about this mysterious creature. It's been making it's appearance around the Nintendo World. Usually it's been one person killed by the damn thing.

"_Early today incident makes the most people it has killed. Four homeless people found dead...and dismembered_."

Baskins: What kind of thing could do that?

You didn't answer her as I was thinking about this thing coming into my city and harming my people. You wanted to stop this monster before it could do more harm to innocent citizens.

Baskins: You're doing it again.

(Y/N): [Raising an eyebrow] "What?"

Baskins: The "I gotta be a hero" look. I get that you're _New Donk City's favorite hero_. Stopping criminals, saving babies, and earning medals. But, don't you dare try to go after this thing.

(Y/N): Sophie, I'm not the hero of the city. All the officers are the heroes. We're not the only ones. Firefighters, First Responsers, etc. that thing will still be out there. Who's going to stop it? Mario and his scary ass brother, Luigi? They got their own Kingdom and Princess to deal with. Someone has-

Operator: NDCPD report! We got a 10-30-B. Armed with civilians. Anybody copy?

You grabbed the mic of my radio.

(Y/N): Officers (L/N) and Officer Baskins on the way. Is there anyone hurt, copy?

Operator: No. Good thing you're coming. The robbers are asking for you.

No time to think about what the responder said. You and your partner grabbed your stuff, got in a police car and head to the New Donk City Bank.

Thinking about the last thing the operator said, what did the robbers want with you? you may be know around the city, but getting innocent people involve to get my attention.

If they don't harm them, they can have you. But one causality and you were going to make them pay.


	2. 2

New Donk City Bank of Commerce

Parking the car, Baskins and Y/N got out and walked over to The Captain. Looking around the area, police and SWAT Team were at the perimeter of the bank entrance.

Captain: About time you came, L/N. Waiting for the red carpet to roll out?

Y/N: Captain Haas, no time for shenanigans. Hostages are okay?

Captain Haas: They'll alright. Four robbers walked in and fired rounds in the air. From what I was told, they didn't ask for money. They asked for you.

Baskins: Fans of yours?

Y/N: I hope not. To pull off a stunt like this to get my attention? Something does sound right.

The two of you walked over to the Captain of the SWAT Team, Damien Diego. Your former partner.

Diego: About fucking time. Need to make an entrance?

Damien is like a lighten firecracker in a box of fireworks. He blows up and makes a giant mess. He was fine when we were together.

After the move to the SWAT Captain, he's been a dick at you. It was sad to see a man who you supported, call a friend, and even help out when he need it treat you like crap.

Diego: My team will go with you in case you fuck up.

Y/N: My plan is not to do that, Diego. Do us a favor and watch your mouth.

Dame laughed, combing his jet hair with his fingers before putting on his helmet

Diego: I don't take orders from you, Famous L/N

Y/N ignore the attitude as he put on a bulletproof vest and head. Him, Baskins and Capt. Haas head towards the bank doors with Diego and a group of SWAT Officers.

Your partner didn't like the remarks from his ex partner and wanted to give him a piece a of her mind. It wasn't the first time she heard the insults from him.

Baskins: Damien, do you always have to be a dick?

Diego: L/N new squeeze defending her Knight in Shining Armor. Isn't it romantic?

Captain Haas: Diego, that's enough.

With Diego's team and Baskins ready, Y/N open the doors and enter slowly, being caution in case of an ambush.

People were laying on the blue mable floor with three men and a women stood with pistols at the hostages.

Y/N: I'm Officer L/N. You've requested me. Let these people go and we can talk.

There wasn't an answer from the robbers. Looking at the group, they seem like they were far away from a metal concert.

There was a large man with a beard that grew to his chest as well as his brown hair. He was the tallest of the four.

Closest height to the tall man is another man. The man had a shorten blone beard, the sides of his head bald with the middle of his hair comb to the back.

The woman was the shortest of the group and she was the strangest as she look around the place like she was on something and chuckling.

The last person was a man who wore a bandana on his mouth and rip jeans.

At the sight of Y/N, they put down the weapons, got down on their knees and got in position to be arrested.

The SWAT Team rushed over to the group and apply the handcuffs on them.

Baskins: Are you sure they're not fans of yours? They just gave up at the sight of you.

Y/N: No they're not. This is very weird.

Yes it was. And it kept getting weirder as the handcuffed robbers stare at the Officer before going out the door and taken inside the SWAT van to go to the Police Department.

After checking out the hostages if they were okay, Y/N and Baskins went outside, being bombarded by news reporters. Ignoring the questions, the two heading back to my patrol car.

As Y/N start the car, I saw Damien shaking his head, flipping you the bird.

Y/N: I'll have to have word with him about his attitude.'

But the Officer had better things to deal with like finding out about the robbers and why they gave up that easily.

NDCPD Building

There wasn't much going on other than small crimes. Y/N was at his desk, waiting on Baskins who was helping the Chief interrogating the bank robbers.

The two walked over to my desk and they had an disappointing look on their faces.

Baskins: Y/N...we need you.

Y/N: Why? What they say?

Chief: They won't talk to us. They rather _speak to you_.

This day is getting weirder and weirder. Y/N don't know who those people are or why he was on their request line.

Getting up and head to the robbers containment cells. The Officer will find what's their obsession with him.

At least he'll could get some answers out of them.


	3. 3

Walking into the containment center, Y/N had to make sure that whatever they're up to. He keep thinking that somehow these guys are a trap. The ringleader will blow the Department and free these people or setting up a trap.

When he stop in front of the cell the robbers were looking at the wall behind them. But they turn around in unison and stare at Y/N.

Chills ran through his spine at the creepy looks.

Y/N: Who are you four? What do you want from me?

Man w/bandana: Look who has arrive...

Y/N: That's not answering my question. If you think I would be thrilled with you four trying to harm civilians to get my attention, you're dead wrong!

Blonde haired man: We're just here to send a message, Y/N. We know _who you are. What you truly are_.

Woman: They're coming for you. They're coming for you. They finally found you, _half breed._

Y/N: Half breed? The hell you talking about?

Beard man: They're not happy with you, living amongst with the enemy. They will skin you alive, _abomination_!

Y/N was becoming frustrated and angry as the robbers continue not answering his questions. Who was this "they?" What did they want from him?

Y/N: Who's coming for me? What are you talking about?

The robbers stayed quite except the woman saying they're coming for him. Whoever is trying to send Y/N a message is pissing him off. Confused on the situation, the Officer stormed off.

Baskins: What did they want? Y/N?

Y/N?!

He kept walking after his partner kept calling him?

Chief: L/N? L/N!

Y/N was just too angry to talk. He had to figure out who

Calming down at the desk, the Officer just had to find out about who wants me down. Whoever wants my attention, he or she will go great lengths to get it.

Even harming people close to him or citizens. One way, Y/N was going get this person and stop whatever they got planned with him.

Baskins: Y/N! Dude, I know you hear me!

Snapping back to reality when his partner call to me. Some of the Officers look over at the two before going back to what they were doing.

Baskins: What happen in there? Did they tell you anything?

Y/N: No. They jus-

???: Worship around your feet like everyone else does.

Y/N's blood start to boil when he heard the voice of Damien. He just had it with him and his damn attitude.

Diego: All you can hear on the radio and television was Y/N _this_, Y/N _that_. It's not like other Officers and the SWAT Team was there. It's just that

Y/N L/N is the god damn hero!

Baskins: The robbers were asking for him, Damien. Who knows what those 90s metal band freaks would do to the hostages? Get off his dick, man"

Diego: For you to jump on? This man is phony. He loves the attention he's getting while the other hard working people here don't get any credit. We deserve it too.

Baskins: Is what you doing right now _hard working_? Complaining about not being famous in the city? All you've been doing is yapping your mouth about my partner.

Diego: If I hadn't left, you would still be at training camp, fucking the trai-

That was enough. Y/N found his right hand grab Dame's neck, slaming him down on the desk and prepare to punch him with my left hand.

Baskins: Y/N, what are you doing?

Looking at the fear in Damien's eyes, Y/N wanted to punch him, balling his right hand, ready to strike. Something inside of him wanted it to happen. All the shit talking got out of hand and enough was enough.

But he didn't. Breathing in and out,

Y/N put down his fist and taking my left hand off the neck of his former partner.

Chief: Diego! My office immediately! L/N, take the rest of the day off!

Y/N: But Chief, I-

Chief: Either you go and come back tomorrow with a clear head or you'll be suspended for the month without pay.

By the look on his face, the Officer didn't like being out, but there wasn't a choice. He watch Dame go the Chief's Office before going to the locker room to change clothes.

After changing, he wave goodbye to Baskins.

Baskins: I don't want got in you. Diego puts the ass in asshole. Thanks for stopping him.

Y/N: It's okay. You're my partner. If they got a problem with you, they got a problem with me. Be safe. I got a bad feeling about what happen earlier.

Baskins: We'll talk about tomorrow. Go home before the Chief loses it at the sight of you.

The Officer don't like getting off work early. Still gotta file paperwork and with this shit going on, he would think someone is spying on him or his coworkers.

Y/N: 'I don't know what came over me. Wanting to hurt Diego. Talking crap, I can ignore that all day. Something in me wanting to knock him out for the uncalled for statements to Baskins.'

Y/N got on his bike and pedal fast to get home quickly.

Y/N: 'I'll text her later about what the robbers said. It's going to get _weirder_, my gut is telling me.'

"What kind a thing could this to people?"

"Princess Zelda, a monster who has it's sights on killing living things. We can't let this murderer go with the lives of innocent people it took" Simon Belmont said anger in his tone.

"I agree, Simon. We will get this thing and put it down" his descendant, Richter agreed

"You guys won't be alone" said Zelda. "You two will have Samus, the Mario Brothers and even the Star Fox team. We will stop it before it gets out of hand.

"There's just something about this thing. Even Ganondorf wouldn't do something like this. Dismembering...it's unforgivable."

Some of the heroes were good to go to New Donk City and capture the monster before anymore harm continue.

All except...

"Luigi? You good?" asked Mario.

"Y-y-ye-no! We're going after a monster who's deadlier than Bowser. Zelda said that even Ganan isn't this low.

"Somebody gotta stop it, Luigi."

"What about the Mushroom Kingdom? We're going to gone while Princess is heading back to there. Bowser founds out..."

"Then we'll do what we been doing for 34 years, brother. I just hope the stars come back as well" worry Mario.

Back at the Mushroom Kingdom the stars in the night sky seem to disappearing. Not knowing if its Bowser's doing or not, the Princess will do something that about it while her favorite plumbers are dealing with this strange monster in New Donk City.

The Red Plumber just hopes that he gets to go back home in one piece.

Samus without her helmet on walk up to the Belmonts, Mario Bros., and Zelda. "I just got a hold of Fox. Him and Falco are heading to New Donk.

"Okay good. You all should make it within a day. Let's hope and pray it doesn't some head back for more trouble" Zelda said, closing her eyes to make sure her wish comes true.


	4. 4

It was leaving time for Baskins. After dealing Captain Diego's insults and the creeps who robbed the bank, today was in eventful.

Checking her phone, she saw a message from Y/N.

Y/N: Text me when you get home. Be safe please.

Baskins: 'Whatever happened with those creeps, they had to get into his head.'

The Chief and Damien were running like a shootout just happen in the building. Baskins and a couple of cops follow the two.

Entering the hallway to the containment cell, there were Officers on the floor with a long black spears that went through their body.

Baskins: Wh-wha-what the hell?!

Baskins scream, covering her mouth at the sight, the feeling to vomit trying to overcome. But she got it to go down.

Walking through the hall, she enter the cell room, seeing the two bosses in front of the glass where the bank robbers were inside.

Baskins: What?!

The Chief shook his head.

Chief: You can say that again

Diego: It was here...I know who did this.

Where the Officers were looking was the four people who wanted L/N had the same spears through their chest, killing them.

\--

Y/N was bored at his apartment. His mind couldn't stop thinking about whoever "they" the robbers were talking about coming for him.

Y/N: 'I can't say I had it coming. My name is synonymous here in New Donk City. From saving three kids in a burning apartment to helping a pregnant lady give birth when she got in a car accident.

(Con't) 'I had my share of medals from Mayor Pauline. But I always treated the other hard workers of the NDCPD. They're the backbone of this city.'

Listening to the news, they praise me for the bank hostage situation earlier today. I hate it. I just wish others were getting recognized.

Reporter: From around the world, Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom may announce a reward for whoever can find Rosalina. With the stars going out in the Kingdom, some may be worried about the Mother of Lumas being in trouble.

(Con't) Back in New Donk City, looks like things aren't in control. Due to this early morning sighting of dead homeless people with their limbs teared apart from what people say were the creature who's been spotted killing other citizens from the Mushroom Kingdom, Smashville, ect has caused the Music Festival to be delayed.

(Con't) Mayor Pauline has made sure that Officers of New Donk City Police will patrol the night, looking for the creature. A curfew has been initiated for 10 o' clock for all citizens.

Y/N: 'Damn it. I wanted to talk to the Chief about joining the night shift so we can search for the thing who's harming my city.'

Getting up from my couch to the refrigerator. All there was some root beer and carton of orange juice. Taking out the juice, he drunk out of the carton.

"**Don't open the door**."

Eyes widen when Y/N heard a voice out of nowhere. Looking around the living room to see no intruder in here.

Y/N: What the hell was that?

"**Don't open that door**."

Y/N: Who's there?"

He was looking around his living room, but couldn't find the source of the voice.

Y/N: Could it be that I could hear the voice? No way. I'm going crazy.

There was a knock on the door. The voice said not to open it. It could be a trap.

???: Y/N L/N!

It was the voice of Damien Diego. What does he want?

Diego: I just want to talk to you. Come on man, open up.

"**Don't do it. It's a trap**."

Y/N: How is it a trap? He probably want to apologize for his action from earlier.

"**Look out the window**."

Listening to the deep voice of reason, I peek out the window. Red and blue lights flash at my window.

There was the police cars and SWAT vehicles on the block.

"**It takes one person to apologize. Not the entire police force**."

The door burst open, going off the hinges. Damien and four SWAT members ran in, pointing their rifles at the Officer.

Diego: You son of a bitch!

There was venom when the SWAT Captain, looking at his former partner with such hate.

The Officer put up his arms up in the air.

Y/N: What is going on?"

Diego: You know what you did! Don't play stupid!

Y/N: I don-ughh! I'm not dealing with this cliché.

"**2 options: Out the window or fight**."

Y/N: Uh, neither! We get arrested.

SWAT Officer: Great. He's talking to himself"

"**Get arrested. Sorry man, not happening. Looks like I get to enjoy the spotlight**."

Y/N: Spotlight?

My arms suddenly went down. I tried to put them back up, but my body wasn't listening. I wasn't in control.

"**First off, if I don't have a gun, neither can you**."

Y/N's arms reach out in front of the SWAT men and black tentacles shot out, wrapping around the rifles. Snatching all the weapons, he smacked the Officers in their heads. If it wasn't for their helmets, they could've been really hurt.

Diego: We need reinforcements in here now!

Two of the men took out nightsticks and charge at the Officer. Hopping over the couch, Y/N driving both his feet into the nearest man's chest.

Dodging strikes from the SWAT guy, he grab his right arm with the baton, breaking the arm and slam his head into the wall with the back of his right foot.

Holding the baton he snatched, Y/N threw it at the slightly standing man, falling on the floor.

Damien tried to attack his former partner, but he was elbowed in the chest and kick him through the wall, knocking him into two other SWAT members on the other side.

Y/N: Not the wall! I gonna have to pay for that!

"**Isn't that the least of your worries**?"

Going through the hole, Y/N saw the hallway was full of the SWAT team who was aiming at me.

Y/N: Oh sh-

They fired at the famous Officer who braced for impact from the incoming bullets. He should've been dead from the large bullets piercing through his body.

But his right arm was out with a large black goo that shield him from the shots. The goo retract back to his arm.

Y/N: What the?

A tendril grabbed one of the SWAT Officers, pull him over to me and threw him at the group.

The force of the throw knock the others far to the other end of the hallway.

"**Great job. Now, let's rip their limbs off**."

Y/N: WHAT! N-n-no!"

"**Ugh, no fun**."

Y/N: 'What the hell was this thing? What the hell was I?'

The Officer didn't have time to think as he was being choked from behind with an nightstick.

Flipping the person over him, he wrap him with the black tendril. It was Damien.

Y/N: Dame...

Their eyes met. Dame's brown eyes to the green eyes of Y/N.

The tendril swing the SWAT Captain to the apartment walls, smashing him couple of times. The tendril threw him out the window behind me.

Y/N: No!

"**Don't worry. This karma for acting like a jealous prick**."

Outside the apartment

During the fight

The Chief and Officer Baskins stood outside of the building of Y/N home. The woman was worried as she couldn't believe that her partner and friend was the one who attack the Police Officers and killed the bank robbers.

The SWAT Team surround the block of the building in case of the call of backup. A helicopter hover as well in case the suspect escape.

Baskins: I don't think he could have done this, Chief. He would never. He's all about justice and...law and order.

The Chief wasn't hearing about it. There was only one person that can get into the head of Y/N. How he kill those poor men and women...makes him a suspect.

Chief: Baskins, I don't want to do this as much as you do. But what you saw... was something that non-human like. It's messed up and screws up your mind. I just hope he's innocent. But with everything that happen today makes L/N a marked men."

The sound of glass shattering got the attention of the two as well as the SWAT Team.

A body was tossed out the window, falling to the car where Baskins and The Chief at. It landed sideways on right side of the front police car.

Unmasking the SWAT member, Baskins gasp. It was Damien.

Damien: H-h-help? I-I can't feel m-my legs. M-my legs...

Chief: Get the ambulance over here. We got one injured Officer here!

A spotlight shown where Damien was thrown out of. A man stood out, looking at the chaos that waited for him.

\--

Y/N: What have I done?

Y/N look at his hands. He just injured innocent people that were doing their job.

"**You had to do bad things to survive. Well...I did**."

Y/N: Who are you?

"**I am you. You are me. We are one and the same. We need to go**."

The Officer felt his legs jump out of the hole he made from throwing Damien through. Black tendrils release out of his right arm, attaching on a street lamp.

Swinging off and swinging onto another lamp, he went on to escape the patrol cars and the helicopter that chased after me.

After taking more turns to new blocks, Y/N saw the New Donk River coming up. It may be the only choice I got to lose the police.

"**I hope you like city water**."

Using the momentum of swinging off a building pole, the Officer fell down to the river.

He lost them...for now.


	5. 5

This was all a dream. Hell, a nightmare. The Famous Officer of attacked his fellow Officers who went to his apartment and tried to arrest him, but...he attack them, resisting arrest and incapacitate them. Even against his former partner, throwing Diego out the window.

Looking his hands, black goo that was crawling all over his body, wrapping itself.

Waking up in beads of sweat, Y/N sat up from his bed. But he wasn't in his bed. I was laying down on the floor.

Getting up and looking around, he was just in a random abandoned building.

Y/n: 'How did I get here? Wait, this doesn't mean...'

"**Rise and shine, Y/n**."

That voice... No no no. That means...last night...that dream. It was real...

"**Yes it was**."

Putting his hands on his head, the Officer fell on my knees. This voice controlled his body, hurting his colleagues.

Y/n: Who are you?

"**Like I said, I am you. You are I**."

Y/n: Ugh, what are you?! Where are you?! I'm not going crazy"

The Officer, now Fugitive felt his head was going to explode from this bullshit conversation...with himself.

"**Go to the mirror and find out**."

His head turn on its own to the right side where a mirror on was leaning on a brick wall.

Walking towards it, he saw a black figure that gave me an uneasy feeling inside. Backing away from the mirror, Y/n was a little scared looking at the thing.

Y/n: I gotta see what the hell I am. Swinging in the air, super strength, black tendrils. Something was wrong with me.

Getting close, he saw the black figure up close. It's glowing green eyes stared at him, green teeth and it's strange black body.

Y/n: Is this...me?

"**Yes it is**."

Y/n: What am I?

"**Am I hard of hearing? I feel like this is all about you even though I save you with MY ABILITIES! Rephrase your question**?"

I roll my eyes as I tried to reask the question.

Y/n: What are we?

"**Good job. We are a half-breed. You're a human. But for me, I am a Underworld creature called a _nergaling_**.

Y/n: Nergaling? Underworld creature?

The growl of his stomach interrupt his train of thought.

"**We grow hungry. We need to eat**!"

Y/n: Woah, woah, woah! I'm not going to just ignore this huge bombshell news about me! You need to give me tell more about this _Nergaling_ thing.

"**We eat, then we talk**" the Nergaling bargin.

Y/n would go love to go back, grab himself a bacon, egg and cheese bagel. But just a couple of hours ago, he was on the Most Wanted list.

Y/n: I can't go back. I'm a fugitive. They won't like the story. [Mocking] _Guys, don't be angry. I have a creature call a Gerguling and he was afraid of going to jail, so sorry for attacking ya'll last night. No hard feelings." I'm sure that's gonna go well._

"**Are you done with your bitching**?"

Y/n: No.

"**Good. Let's eat. I have a special power that you're gonna like**."

Y/n: Why do I have a bad feeling about this?

"**Because you lack confidence in me. I sat within you for years, watching you grow up and become a defender of this city. It's time to see what's been hiding underneath your skin**."

The Officer felt his skin crawl after the Nergaling said that.

Y/n: 'For years, I had a creature in me. I live my life with this thing and now it shows its head and made me hurt the ones who were doing their job.'

Walking out of the building and saw that he was on an island where an old ferry station that was shut down decades ago.

Seeing the island surrounded by water, the Officer release a sigh.

Y/n: Do I have to guess how I got here?

"**We flew**."

His body jump in the water on it's own and begin swimming towards the city like a bullet train.

The Fugitive leaped out of the water and aim to land on the ground.

SLAM!

But he hit a building that was in front.

He notice that he didn't fall on the ground. The left side of my face peeled off the brick made building.

Looking around, I saw my hands were sticking to the wall, on it's own. A power-up for being a creature of the underworld, I guess.

"**There's a person inside the building. He's by himself. Let's go in**."

Y/n: What? We can't do that. He'll call the cops!"

"**You get to experience another power of mine**."

With his body falling five feet to the concrete ground feet first, he landed without pain.

Nobody falling that far wouldn't be walking for awhile.

Glancing around to see if Y/n was alone, he walk to the door and went inside.

The guy inside who was dressed in construction gear question what the Officer was doing in the building.

Hands and arms cover in black goo and release a tendril from each arm wrapped all over his body.

Y/n: Don't kill him!"

"**We don't kill the innocent! He will be asleep**."

The tendrils unwrap around the man and return to Y/n's hands. The guy was laid out.

Y/n: This is how you put someone to sleep?"

"**What did you expect? Wanted us to sing him a lullaby? He's out cold. Plus he's been drinking on the job, so his word won't go so well**.

"**Anyway, look in the mirror**."

There was mirror on the wall. Y/n walk up to it.

His outfit was still the same, but S/C (Skin color) was lighter, hair was gone, leaving the Fugitive bald. His stomach was little big and gain some fat on his legs and arms. His eyes were blue instead of E/C (Eye Color).

Y/n: 'I look like the construction man.'

"**Nergalings have the power to shapeshift into other people. I needed to scan the man's body to get every feature since it was my first doing this ability**.

Y/n: That's cool and frightening. Let's go eat."

Y/n walked out of the building. He put his hood up on his head and begin to walk out of the construction sight and into the city.

Y/n: 'I gotta look more into this Nergaling creatures and get more information.'


	6. 6

The appetite of Y/n wasn't usually much. A bacon, egg, and cheese bagel was just what his stomach needed for a long day at work to keep him busy till lunch.

But today was strangely different as the Fugitive brought three bacon, egg, and cheese bagels.

Y/n: 'Thank goodness I had my wallet and cash on me since police would be at my apartment to see if I was come back to it.'

Sitting outside at a table that was by the end of a gate, Y/n was a in front of a crowd of people looking a small electronic shop.

There was a big television display with the local news playing. They were talking about me and my actions from last night.

Reporter: _Last night, New Donk SWAT Team went to arrest NDPD Officer F/N L/N for murder of police officers and the suspects of the bank robbers_.

(Con't) _The hero evaded arrest, attacking the officers, injuring some, including the SWAT Captain Damien Diego_.

(Con't) _Diego suffer a severe spine injury that chances of him walking again are very slim_.

(Con't) _Witness say that they saw someone swing on a wire or rope. It was confirm as it was Waylon escaping. If you see this man, please contact the police immediately_.

The heart of the former Officer sank.

Y/n: 'How was I a suspect for murder? I went straight home after and stayed there. I couldn't help evading arrest. I was being controlled.

The Officer did his best on protecting the people of this city. Protecting the smiles of the innocent and getting rid of those of the guilty.

The city cries because of his actions. He did the most unthinkable crime...he made them cry.

"**Something isn't right. We were home. We need to clear this mess**."

Y/n: Clear this mess? It's because of you I'm in this mess

"**Because of me, we are alive**."

Y/n: You may have permanently injured Damien.

"**He was going to harm you. He wanted to really harm you. I will not allow anyway to beat the hell out of us**."

Y/n: Throwing him out the window was the solution?

Some people glanced at Y/n. He gave them a cheeky smile. His voice was a little raised from arguing with...with...

"**You can call me Nergal**."

Y/n: Nergal? Okay...

Looking at the news some more, taking a bite of the second breakfast sandwich.

Reporter: _Even with this news, the city events, the Music Festival and the Science Exhibit with Dr. Elliott Elgan will continue as plan, starting with tonight's Mayor's Dinner Party with the Police and Fire Departments joining in with Mayor Pauline_.

It hit the Officer remember he was suppose to go to the dinner tonight. Now he can't.

Y/n: I gotta find out what happen while I was gone.

"**We will find out. We have been famed**."

Y/n: That's some accusations. But you're right. I need to find out how and why this happen?

"**I got an idea where to start**."

Y/n: Enlighten me.

"**Check the cameras in the department last night. We will find the faker**."

That...wasn't a bad idea. Plus with this disguise, I will be in the clear. I gotta know what happen after I left yesterday.

Y/n: That's good. After that, I need do some research.

"**Studying about me, huh?**"

I nod my head, getting up from the table and begin my day.

-Mayor's Office-

Mayor Pauline read the day's newspaper. It was bad news day after day. It was the random killings from a creature only to hear that the hero of the city, Waylon Kaine was the creature.

The Chief of the Police Department stood at her desk along with Officer Kaine's partner, Officer Baskins.

Chief: Mayor Pauline, we will find him and bring him in. Our officers are searching all over the city to find him.

Pauline who wore an all red suit nod her head. She was shocked, surprised, and for the first time in a long time, scared. Scared for her citizens and her city.

How could someone as honorable, so love, so dedicated to his job murder people? She even met him a couple of times and Y/n was so kind and generous.

Pauline: How could he do something like this? It's...not like him.

Baskins: That's what I'm sa-"

Chief: Baskins, not now!

The Governor of New Donk, a tall middle-age man with brown hair bowl cut wearing a grey suit stood by the Mayor's side.

Governor: Chief, please do everything to bring this monster to justice.

Chief: Will do, Mr. Rover.

The Chief motion his hand for Baskins to follow him. The two exit out the room, the Officer gave the Governor a mean glance for mentioning that her friend was a monster.

After the exit, Gov. Rover walked in front of the desk of Mayor Pauline, freaking out.

Rover: This city is gonna freak if that Y/n guy is still out there. The Science Exhibit and Music Festival is ruin.

Pauline: Kris, everything will be fine. The Mayor calmly said.

The Governor didn't agree.

Gov. Rover: Pauline, this is a total of 18, yesterday being the most killed in the city. You can't just optimistic about this while more maybe killed by this thing!

May. Pauline: I'm not just being optimistic. I was told that help was on it's way here and they will deal with thi-Y/n.

Before Gov. Rover could ask, the door open on cue. In front of the two politics was the heroes known around the Nintendoverse. One of them Pauline knew very well who help her during last year's Music Festival.

May. Pauline: Hello Mario.


End file.
